Minty's family problems
by Miss Wipplesnit
Summary: Minty tries to explain to Candlehead, Sugar Rush's biggest ditz, her very complicated family. Read to find out what happens...


Minty's family problems

**This is just a little one-shot to explain my theory on Minty's family. **

**P.S: Sorry I haven't updated you've been pumpkined in a while, will do soon!**

Minty stormed into the racers' lounge, a scowl on her face. The only other person in the room was Candlehead, and she jumped up in fright when she saw the angry green girl. But all Minty did was collapse onto the sofa next to her and search for the TV remote. Soon Candlehead became less cautious and tried her luck at talking to Minty.

"What's wrong Minty?" She asked, big eyes filled with concern. "Stupid Swizzle is what's wrong! I can't believe my cousin is dating my sister!" Minty shouted.

Candlehead frowned. "But wait … if Swizzle is your cousin, shouldn't he also be your sister's cousin?" Minty sighed. "It's a long story…"

Candlehead's face lit up. "Oh I love stories! Tell me tell me tell me!" Minty hesitated, but then decided it would be better to get it out of her system, and started to talk.

"Well, you know my mum, Mentha, right?" Candlehead nodded. "Basically, when she was at university she met my dad, Jiminy Batterbutter, and blah blah blah they fell in love and got married, yakkity yakkity yak. So then me and Torvald came along, perfect little angels…" Minty fluttered her eyelashes and smiled sweetly, making Candlehead laugh. "And after three years of happy families, well," Minty bit her lip to stop her eyes from watering. "My dad died in a car crash…" Candlehead frowned and hugged the poor green girl. Once Minty had pulled herself together again, she continued;

"So after that – oh, wait, I forgot! You know Swizzle's mum, Marley Malarkey, right?" Candlehead nodded. "Well she is my dad's sister, and that makes Swizzle Torvald and mine's cousin. Anyway, after my dad … passed away, we spent about a year mourning, and after another year mum had a nice boyfriend from Pockyo, his name is Yuki Wipplesnit, and then eventually they got married and my mum became Mentha Wipplesnit. Torvald and I decided to keep our own surnames – nothing against Yuki, he's like a real father to us, but we figured they went better with our names. Then, nine months later we were blessed with baby Sticky who cried for two years and then went from noisy annoying baby to little sister who thought the world of us. Unfortunately now she's all 'grown up' she's realised we aren't exactly role models, but it was fun while it lasted." Minty grinned, and Candlehead could tell her mood was improving.

"Then along with Sticky came a whole other branch of the family, including Yuki's mum and dad, Takumi and Momoka Wipplesnit, and his brother Koki, who is Sakura's dad."

"Wait-" Said Candlehead, crossing her eyes in concentration. "So Sticky's your half-sister, and Sakura's her cousin, which makes her not your cousin technically?" She finished proudly.

"Exactly. And that's why Swizzle is my cousin and not Sticky's. But I'm having way too much fun telling you about this to stop now. There's another branch of my family, my mum's, but it's not as complicated," Candlehead looked relived. "So, my mum's sister is called Sweetie, and she married Siddy, and they had three kids; Tom, Ben and Jim, who are basically gender swaps of me, Sticky and Torvald. Then of course I could talk about José, Swizzle's dad's brother, but that's not my family anymore."

Candlehead nodded. "I think I get it…"

"Anyway, the point is, Sticky and Swizzle dating does not mean they are dating their cousins. So it's fine technically, but it's not fine with me!" Minty finished angrily. Candlehead nodded in agreement, serious expression on her face, and then asked "Why?"

"Because Swizzle's is such a player! I mean, we all know what happened between him and Adorabeezle…" Candlehead winced. How could they forget?

"I mean, I know Swizzle's my cousin, but Sticky's my little sister, and I have a responsibility! I bet he would do the same thing in my situation! I mean, would you react in the same way if Bexey was dating a player?"

Candlehead bit her lip. "Who's he dating exactly?"

Minty sighed, aggravated, and said in an irritated voice "Doesn't matter. Anyway, if that's all, I'd like to watch TV. This is my favourite show." She waved her hand at the screen, not bothering to look at it. Candlehead did. It was _50 ways to cut back on sugar! _Candlehead shrieked, making Minty jump. "You're cutting back on sugar? Minty, you can't! Your sweetness levels would drop terribly!"

Minty rolled her eyes, and changed the channel. Then she asked "So, is that all Candlehead? Or are you going to **irritate **me even more?"

There was a long pause as Candlehead tried to work out whether that was a rhetorical question.

"Just one last thing…" She said eventually. "Yes?" Said Minty, the venom in her voice evident to all but the ditzy girl sitting next to her.

"Who was Mentha again?"

The end

**Well, it was only short, but it was really only a story to describe my theory on Minty's family.**

**This is Sticky (aka Miss Wipplesnit) signing out for the night! Goodbye!**


End file.
